


Possession Too

by Niler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niler/pseuds/Niler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Possession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Too

 

 

Possession Too

 

 

 

He’d somehow always known it would be Liam who’d get there first. Liam was like that – driven, determined. The guy didn’t even understand just how amazing he was in that way.

Give him a task he’d get his head down and complete it in record time.

Tell him he couldn’t do something and he’d drive himself into the ground until he excelled at it.

Diss him, imply that he wasn’t good enough and he’d silently, sneakily (sometimes overtly) set out to make an utter fool of you by proving you wrong.

So of _course_ he was going to propose the minute they set up the ‘engagement’.

His fury had scared Zayn just a little bit because, of course, he knew from experience just how single-minded he became when he was setting wrongs right, how utterly fucking ruthless.

He scared the fuck out of Perrie that was for damn sure.

She’d more than once complain to him (in a sneakily roundabout way) that Liam was blaming the wrong person for stuff’. Right, because she didn’t exacerbate matters by just being who she was, acting the way she did, obviously not giving a toss.

She clearly didn’t understand love nor what it meant to be in a relationship and she for sure didn’t understand Liam, so he just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

She wasn’t a friend, wasn’t even a co-worker he either respected or liked so he was so not going to talk about his boyfriend with her.

Not like she could be trusted or anything, right?

To think that at one point he’d actually thought they might end up as friends the way Liam been with jade.

Nothing doing; not with her obvious shortcomings.

If she’d been a little street smart, had a bit more backbone, then maybe they could have made it work; carried out the orders but with a certain amount of camaraderie, a bit of humour to make the bitter pill a little less so. That would certainly have made _Liam_ like her more. The fact that every time he came from a meeting with her he was effing and blinding, shouting the odds/ranting to Liam did not help him to like her at all.

Oh well.

But still, he hated seeing Liam like that – hurt and angry.

Oh he’d known the minute the engagement was on that he would be lucky to get to next week without being proposed to, but Liam knew him far too well – and had made him wait.

Well, the bastard was lucky he was a patient man and loved nothing better than putting a smile on his face because seeing him deliberately not proposing nor giving any signs he planned to was annoying as hell…

 

**

 

At first he hadn’t really understood that tonight was the night and it was true that they’d spent quite a bit of time together, plus Arsh was down and he missed him, wanted to show him a good time. But Liam rarely pushed that way and to add the cherry of sex on top… When Liam added the cherry of sex you simply did not refuse since even his plain old non cherry topped offerings were bloody incredible in and of themselves.

So of course he told Arsh to basically entertain himself while he went to spend the night having sex with his man.

What else was he going to do?

 

**

 

Okay, yeah, maybe the knowledge of the impending proposal and wondering just how he was going to drop it did turn him on just a little, but Liam was exaggerating.

A bit.

He rarely spoke this out loud, but as far as he was concerned he was utterly blessed. How often did anyone in this life get the thing they wanted most handed to them on a plate?

Everyone had dreams.

He was no different, but from simply wanting to sing, be told he had a decent voice, had some talent, to being part of a phenomenon which pretty much ensured his money worries were over for good? Overkill.

And from finding the person you knew was the one, bonding with him, falling in love with him – and then him falling right back? Mega overkill.

So quite _obviously_ it wasn’t going to be plain sailing. He didn’t believe (anymore) that these things came to you for free – there was _always_ a price.

The question always was whether or not you were willing to pay that price.

And he was definitely paying the price. Not just for the fame and fortune but certainly for getting the man he wanted.

But as far as he was concerned? _More_ than willing.

You just sometimes found yourself catching breath when you really thought about where you were, who you were with.

A part of him had always known Liam would be his, while the greater part was certain he never would be; certain that he’d dwell in hell forever, watching him with other people when he was always just a mere touch away, so close to being yours if only the Fates would blink the right way

Well, they’d blinked, and it was a matter of him not tempting them to blink again by the act of constantly questioning his good fortune.

Liam had always been good at sex. For some people it came naturally – when they were in love.

That was the thing he’d never tell Liam; just how it felt to know that while he could never get there with Danielle or any of his other girlfriends it had been loving him that had broken down the barriers for him, opened that dam – all through love.

Well, he didn’t need to be sold. He knew just how that felt, couldn’t even imagine going there with anyone else.

It had always been him – first, last, only.

The way Liam makes him feel is unreal and he doubts he’d get that same feeling with anyone else.

He’s had sex – not great in comparison to Liam; friendship –fantastic, but minus the love and attraction that also comes with Liam.

Liam truly is it – the whole package deal.

Why the hell would he look elsewhere for something he knows damn well he’d never find?

It’s his belief that the Fates don’t step in to aid you unless what you’re seeking is bloody worth it.

He and Liam are worth it.

He knows it in his very bones and has all the signs to prove it.

Obviously he rarely says anything like this to Liam, but Liam, in his own, undramatic way, believes the same things he does, just doesn’t have the language to _express_ it in the way he does.

But they’re on the same page, the way they generally are when it comes to them.

Liam thinks Zayn changed him, made him brave, and while he’s flattered that’s not how _he_ sees it.

Liam could have continued to deny who he was, continued pining away over not being able to have him and he’d have been fine, lived the status quo, had the girlfriend, then the wife, then the 2.4 kids. Sorted.

But instead he chose to open himself, lay himself wide open to god alone knew what; to basically put his entire future on the line – family, friends, career – public approval and endorsement – just for him, to be with him.

Liam sees it as Zayn’s doing, Zayn sees it as his…

 

**

 

“For a little un you don’t half pack a punch.”

Liam’s eating grapes, hair all over the place, mouth red, eyes smouldering still.

Zayn tells himself to resist. It’s not like they haven’t been going at it all afternoon already. This rate neither of them will be able to walk. “How many ways you gonna find to say – Zayn, you’re a really great fuck!”

“When I find out you’ll be the second to know.” He pops another grape in his mouth, grinning.

“Give us one.”

“Hold on. Didn’t I _just_ do that, though?” He giggles when Zayn leaps on him, pummels him. “Watch me grapes!”

“Is that what we’re calling them now?” He makes a playful grab for his balls. “Ooh me grapes, me grapes!”

“And the day you actually manage a proper Wolverhampton accent is the day I’ll keel over and kark it probably.”

“That was a proper accent.” He deliberately repeats a phrase he knows will get him a slap – attempted slap. “Too slow, babe. Maybe your grapes are weighing you down.”

“Hope you ain’t saying me grapes are too big cos you was _not_ saying that a minute ago when you had em in your gob.”

“Heat of the moment, mate.” And he’s feeling a little heated now himself as the memory of the sex comes flooding in.

“I should take a picture of you doing that.”

“Just make sure you do it with the proper phone, yeah? Don’t want them pictures of me circulating on the internet.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t want anyone else to see them so you can count on it.” They exchange a kiss and it’s only now that it occurs to Zayn that they do this quite a lot – unconsciously, but really, it’s to seal the deal, to confirm whatever was said.

They are so weird…

“So, Arsh…”

“Doesn’t have the hots for you.” He rolls his eyes, lies beside him, steals a grape.

“You sure, though? He definitely looks to me like a man who needs a bit of hunky white boy to see him right.”

Zayn snorts. “Oh I wanna see you say that to his face.”

Now it’s Liam’s turn to snort. “As if. I mean who the fuck would even say something like that to anyone at all?”

“Welcome to the real world, babe.” He takes another grape.

“You mean you’ve heard people say stuff like that?”

Zayn rolls his eyes again. “All the time – to women, mostly, but sometimes to other guys too.”

“But ‘a hunky white boy to set you right’? Seriously?”

“Well, it was a little more refined than that- Actually, no, I do think I’ve pretty much heard it said exactly that way.”

“Wow.”

There’s a contemplative silence while they munch the swiftly dwindling bunch on Liam’s torso.

“Tell you what, though.”

“What?”

“I could use something like that to set _me_ right.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Not a white boy though.”

“Hmm.”

“Any ideas?”

“Hmm, let me think…”

 

**

 

Now Liam had put the idea in his head he started looking a little more closely at his friend.

Well, he had never noticed _that_ before, maybe because he just automatically assumed his man was off limits and furthermore that his friends would fucking know that!

But he definitely looked at Liam in a fucked way which once you noticed you couldn’t _help_ noticing.

What the hell? Okay, Arsh had only met Liam once or twice in the flesh and had honestly never seemed to be particularly interested. Zayn knew for a fact he only dated other Asian guys, even going so far as to profess total lack of sexual interest in white guys.

Bloody liar! Unless Zayn was impossibly naïve he definitely fancied him, not even having the courtesy to keep his fucking eyes to himself.

So, was he really going to have to spark out one of his friends?

The hell was Liam, some kind of femme fatale? Because it’s not like he hadn’t come close to sparking out several blokes – including his own band mates – over him before now.

He was not possessive – not unnaturally, unreasonably so. No, it was just normal, _understandable_ possession – if you could even call it that. Really it was just a normal, understandable need to warn the other bloke the fuck off.

Well, so much for leaving them together to bond while he sorted some chores.

Now he’d have to stick to Liam like glue while Arsh was around – either that or spark out his friend.

God’s sake Liam! Would he have to spray some anti pheromone, repellent type stuff all over him or something?

Hmm, how much money would that actually take to develop…?

 

**

 

“That was…awkward.” Liam has one eyebrow raised in a question.

“He got an urgent phone call.”

“Yeah, I heard. You were a bit stand offish though, babe. I mean he came down to see you and I kinda messed up-“

“He’s okay, had a good time while he was here. I mean he was meant to be staying over but honestly the hotel suited him better so it did work out fine in the end.” He has no intention of laying it all out on the line.

Arsh has left without being sparked out and what he’ll do in future is ensure Liam’s never around while Arsh is down. No need to make any of it explicit. _That_ would be awkward; having to admit your friend had the hots for your man _to_ your man. How could that be anything but awkward?

“Babe.” He puts his arms around Zayns waist, pulls him close. “You know that all I see is you, don’t you?” His kiss is gentle, lingering. “Not even Drake…”

“Now that I _don’t_ believe,” but he’s grinning, returning the kiss.

“Not even Drake, not even JT, not even Taylor Lautner holds a candle to you. You run rings around every one of them.” Another kiss. “And don’t you forget it.

“I won’t.” Another kiss to seal the deal, but he doesn’t say, doesn’t need to say that it’s still a work-in-progress, that the jealousy has no correlation to his confidence in Liam’s love.

It’s just love and the love just _hurts_ – mostly it hurts good, but at times that same love hurts pretty bad too.

They deal with it day by day, recognising that it’ll evolve over time and maybe one day the hurt will be _all_ good.

“You know what I can’t wait for?” Liam’s nuzzling his neck, making him smile, though, for some reason, he’s trying hard not to.

“No,” he responds dutifully.

“For the day when this.” Liam takes his hand, touches the ring he bought. “Will be replaced by my ring and I’ll be wearing yours and we’ll be out shopping together and people will just look at us and know we’re married - and it just won’t matter. I’m waiting on that day, Zayn.”

“Me, too, babe. Me too.” And because he can see no reason why he’d even be trying to keep the happiness locked away inside decides not to.

 

 

 


End file.
